


Good Luck

by cinnaviin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aphelios angrily signing, M/M, Sett being the dork he is, hades au, idk i really wanted to write this concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaviin/pseuds/cinnaviin
Summary: Sett doesn't stop pushing himself too hard during escape attempts and Aphelios has had enough. Maybe this time he could give him some extra luck.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know how much I love Hades? And Thanzag? And Settphel? Well here's a mix of all of that! Hope you enjoy!

“LET ME AT ‘EM!”

Sett flashed a wild smile and yelled, his voice echoing all throughout Asphodel. He had just gotten there moments ago, yet he was already blowing through many of the chambers. Going head first into battle, letting his fists run wild, he managed to get pretty far within minutes. Things were looking good.

Well, for the most part good.

Sett was covered in blood, definitely his own. Perhaps it was the rush of adrenaline, but he didn’t seem to notice the insane amount of wounds he had all over his body. His fists were covered in drying blood, but he still didn’t seem to care. He stretched a little before moving onto the next chamber. 

As he entered the next chamber, he noticed a lack of enemies. Before he could say anything, a bright light appeared in his sight, accompanied by a bell ringing. He knew exactly who was coming, grinning at the thought.

In a puff of smoke, there stood Aphelios, with the same blank expression he usually has. He stood with his arms crossed, taking in a deep breath. He sighed loudly, looking Sett up and down.

“Nice seein’ ya, Phel,” Sett said, happily, “Ready to beat up some wretches? I’ll beat you fair and square this time, you’ll see!”

“You’re an idiot,” Phel signed, glaring at Sett. The other boy seemed shocked by that response and almost went straight to yelling, but Aphelios continued before he could, “You’re literally a mess. Do you really think you could even beat up anymore of them?”

“What are you even talking about?” Sett asked in pure confusion, “I’m perfectly fine!”

Aphelios summoned his scythe, a woman’s voice faintly saying his name as he gripped onto it. Sett was sure that it was Alune, who else could it be? She always provided him his scythe, Sett still had to ask how she was even able to do that. Aphelios turned his scythe over, the handle facing Sett. Aphelios could’ve hurt himself with it, but he knew better. He always knows better.

He slowly moved the handle closer to Sett, approaching his side. There was an open wound along Sett’s side that he just didn’t notice. Aphelios saw it clearly, even if Sett’s body was pretty much all covered in blood. He jabbed the handle of his scythe into the fresh wound, making Sett wince loudly in pain.

“Hey! What the hell was that for?” Sett asked angrily, still feeling the pain of Aphelios’ scythe even when he pulled away. The other boy looked at him and sighed once more. Seems like Aphelios really loved sighing at the moment.

“To prove a point,” Aphelios signed. Sett was still confused, so he put it quite simply, “You’re hurt. Just give up now and try again, you’ll only face a more painful death.”

“And you think I’m scared of that?” Sett asked, his voice getting louder and louder, “You challengin’ me with that?”

Aphelios groaned and tilted his head back, “Whatever. Let’s just get on with this.”

As soon as he signed that, he vanished to another area of the chamber and the wretches began appearing out of the ground. Aphelios slashed through foes with his scythe in one swing, killing several instantly. Sett was already jumping right into the fight, crushing his enemies’ skulls with his bare hands. To be fair, they were mainly just skeletons, so it was much easier for him. He slammed their bodies into each other as Aphelios took to defeating his foes from afar. 

The pair were combatting for the most kills. They were tied for the moment, Aphelios getting ahead for a few seconds only for Sett to take his spot at first place. This went on and on until the competition was coming to an end. Aphelios wouldn’t let Sett win so easily, even if he was already in the lead. He knew Sett was getting more worn out as this went on, and decided to take advantage of that.

Aphelios went in, somewhat close for his own comfort. Alune warned him of this action, her voice resonating in his ears. He slashed his scythe, managing to defeat another few enemies. Aphelios was proud of himself, he wasn’t fighting so far away from the action anymore. Sett noticed this, but also noticed another one of the wretches creeping up behind Aphelios.

“PHEL! LOOK OUT!!” Sett yelled as he rushed to the boy’s side. Aphelios turned around, shocked by the sudden shout. Sett jumped behind him, protecting him from the enemy. He killed it almost instantly, turning to face Aphelios with a smile. Aphelios smiled back, but his expression turned to shock quickly.

“What’s wrong-” Sett asked, but was cut off by a slash coming from a Bone-Raker, another one of the skeleton foes. Sett dropped to the floor before Aphelios could do anything about it. He quickly defeated the remaining foes and rushed over to Sett’s side.

Sett had collapsed onto the ground, unmoving. Aphelios feared the worst and turned him over. Sett was still not moving. He decided to try and pick up Sett, even though it was very difficult for him to do so. He was practically dragging Sett along with him to the Styx, dumping his corpse into the river.

Sett awoke moments later, finding himself in the pool of Styx back at home. He dragged himself out of the pool, feeling refreshed. He stretched and slicked his hair back, getting a good look at the new shades at the house. Blood dripped from his hair onto his clothing, but quickly faded away. He sighed loud enough for his father to hear and dragged himself down the hall to his room.

He immediately laid onto his bed, facing the ceiling. Sett was disappointed in himself for failing to such an enemy, especially in front of Aphelios. The most likely enemy in Asphodel he would fall to was the Bone Hydra, but apparently that was proven to be wrong. He tried protecting Aphelios, but only ended up killing himself. It was worth it to him though, he stopped that damn thing from hurting Aphelios. Besides, he was going to go right back and show them who’s boss.

As soon as Sett was done sulking, he got up and made his way outside. Before he could go anywhere though, a large cloud of smoke appeared, presenting him face to face with Aphelios.

“Nice seein’ ya Phel,” Sett greeted him, “Now move so I can get out.”

Aphelios shook his head, not moving from the doorway. He moved forward, getting closer to Sett, who instinctively backed away.

“What were you thinking?” Aphelios signed.

“Whatcha talking about?” Sett asked, crossing his arms as he waited for Aphelios to continue.

“You knew you would die to that, yet you still tried to protect me. Why? What were you thinking?” Aphelios asked, explaining it further this time.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Sett explained, which surprised Aphelios.

“Sett,” Aphelios signed, breathing out softly, “You know I can’t get hurt, right?”

“Oh.” Sett said, to which Aphelios facepalmed.

“You’re such a dork,” Aphelios signed, laughing a little. Sett scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed, “Thanks for trying to protect me though. It was quite sweet of you.”

“Anything for you, Phel,” Sett said, grinning wide. Aphelios’ cheeks flushed at that response and he immediately looked away. Sett noticed this and moved closer to Aphelios, just to tease him.

Aphelios looked back at him once he stepped up, the two of them being just mere inches apart. Sett was still grinning, trying to find a way to tease Aphelios some more. Instead, Aphelios leaned in, placing a kiss onto Sett’s cheek, before immediately backing away. Sett’s expression faded to being blank as Aphelios looked at him, redder than ever.

“Think of that as good luck, Sett. Until we see each other again,”


End file.
